Tales to Chill Your Bones
by NightmareTroubador
Summary: A collection of Halloween fics, some a bit AU. Ch.4 "Have you ever seen a ghost?" "Not one." "Haven't you?" Happy Halloween.
1. Something is Wrong

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Yu-gi-oh or the folk story this is based off of.

**Something Was Wrong**

Something was wrong. The abnormally short boy with the unique, flashing hair wandered down the street having no idea how he had ended up in Downtown Domino or why he was even here. At first he wondered if he wasn't dreaming, but everything felt real and something inside told him it wasn't so.

The Millennium Puzzle no longer hung around his neck and this served only to increase his anxiety. He didn't know how long he'd been down here over even what time it was. Looking around he found a man in a black expensive suit standing on the side of street.

Caring a large briefcase, the man desperately tried to hail a cab, but with little success. With no one else around at the moment Yugi quietly approached the man. Bowing respectfully he said "Hello sir, I was wondering if you could tell me the time? I seemed to have forgotten my watch." He smiled kindly as the man turned to face him reading his watch.

"Of course son the time is 4:05…" Suddenly the man's face turned white as he stared at Yugi.

Seeing the look on his face Yugi grew concerned. "Sir what's the matter? Are you feeling alr-"

"Get back, stay away!" the man practically screamed as he turned away from the astonished boy and rand down the road, not looking back.

Alarmed, Yugi carefully looked down at himself but saw nothing wrong beside the absence of the ancient pyramid that usually rested comfortably against his chest. He was adorned in his usual blue jacket, dark sleeves tee, and dark blue pants, yet strangely, his shirt seemed darker in spots…

Confused and trying to hold down the terror slowly growing in his chest, he continued down the street searching for a phone, taxi, anything to get him home faster or in contact with his friends and family.

His luck seemed to take a positive turn as he noticed a bus stopped and passengers disembarked. Sighing with relief, he raced forward towards the closing doors.

"Wait!" he yelled as loud as his lungs would allow while running to the bus. The doors reopened and the bus rumbled patiently. Pausing only for a moment to catch his breath, he looked up at the driver as prepared to board the bus.

What he saw sent another chill through his body.

The driver's face was a ghostly white, his eyes as big as dinner plates. The man's whole form began to shake. Yanking on the door handle, the driver began to race away as Yugi fail backwards to avoid being crushed by the doors. With tires screeching and the smell of rubber burning, the bus charged into the streets, receiving many offended blaring horns and yells from the other drivers.

Picking himself up, Yugi could feel the terror growing inside his chest. Something was wrong with him that was causing people to run away from him in terror and he needed to discover what it was quickly.

Even as he continued down the street, any people he met would desperately try to avoid him, flattening themselves against the wall or running across the street to get out of his way.

Desperately he screwed his eyes shut, and tried to remember.

_A walk home from school, he and his friends laughing merrily… A light turned green and he raced forward... A blast of pain, something red smeared his face, stained his clothes… all the while a rich, baritone voice yelled in his mind…_

Horror spread throughout his frame, nausea and terror causing him to shake. How he wished to feel that reassuring presence come up from the back of his mind…

Mou hitori no Boku!

Their bond had grown exceptionally strong so as to allow them to speak if he weren't in contact with the Puzzle. His best friend would surely make sense of what was happening.

Reaching out with his mind, he sought the link that connected his mind to Mou hitori no Boku's. As he did so however he discovered the link felt tattered and torn, worse than anything he'd felt previously. He could barely sense the Pharaoh at all, but what he did feel did nothing to comfort him. A wave of cold grief and guilt washed over him, practically drowning his own soul in its dark depths. His other's voice was screaming his name between choked sobs.

Reeling back like he had been smacked with a ton of bricks, Yugi fail into a dark and deserted alleyway. His back fail against a hard, steel pole. Wincing in pain, he turned his head and discovered he'd fallen against a pay phone.

Warm, sweet relief filled him as he seized it and quickly and began dialing the games shops phone number. Finally he would get some answers and this whole nightmare would be over. After several rings, he just about gave up on anyone answering when an unfamiliar voice sounded.

"Hello this is the Mutou residence." A polite voice said. Saving the questions about the person's identity for later, he responded.

"Hello, is Suguroku or Ms. Mutou home?"

"I'm afraid not" the voice replied, "They're attending a funeral today. Their grandson and son Yugi Mutou was killed yesterday in car accident in downtown Domino."

**A/N: ** I was listening to Halloween music while reading "Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark." Yugi is one of my favorite characters so I don't know why I wrote this. Anyway hope you liked it and Happy Halloween!


	2. Me Tie Doughty Walker

**Me Tie Dough-ty Walker**

It sat along a lowly suburb in the outskirts of Domino City. Far from the hustle bustle of the modern Japanese lifestyle, no bright neon signs or roaring traffic, no commuters pushing and shoving against each other as they traveled like bees from one building to another. It was far closer to the calm and serenity of the country one would picture in Japan, with gentle music wafting through the yard, and people sitting in brightly colored robes sipping tea.

Yes, this would be just what someone would picture in this quiet suburb, if it one wanted too.

Pity, that someone didn't get this memo and instead went and threw a classic almost American-style haunted house pall over it.

Yes, you heard me or read me correctly, we have your typical haunted house, complete with dead overhanging trees, creaking shudders and rotting shingles. The broken jagged windows look like maws full of sharp teeth waiting to devour the next victim foolish enough to enter.

It even comes with own legend as it sags at the endof the row of houses. People whisper that it once was the hideout of the gruesome "Chopman"* who left a series of gruesome murders splattered across the city. Though the killings had stopped long ago, it did not stop the spread of rumors and gossip from spreading like a plague throughout the neighborhood and infecting the town itself.

No, it grew and morphed until the story did not end with the just the hideout of a serial-killer. People began to whisper that his victims were not at rest, and that each night a bloody head would fall down the chimney. A testament to the hideousness of the crimes committed. No one had ever scraped up the courage to find out the truth for themselves.

That all changed however when a man named Kaiba Seto, who was a prosperous and prominent figure in the city offered a considerably substantial reward to any who were man enough to do it. Kaiba was an intelligent man, grounded in science and the physical world and such tales meant nothing to him. It was beneath his notice to acknowledge anything that lacked physical proof.

Instead, he decided it would be a treat to see if any of the town's idiots would face the "haunted" house.

"You've got a deal Kaiba." A young mans confident voice sounded in the quiet office.

Cold, icy blue eyes glanced up from the computer screen, focusing on determined dark brown ones.

"Really? Are you sure? I don't have time to waste on whimpering pathetic baka's who run out the first moment they see a shadow." Kaiba swiftly looked over the man, from his dark pointy brown hair to the brown scuffed up shoes. He had seen him briefly around school, when his time was not occupied by his company or his brother. But other than that they had never met.

At the comment a brief flash of his best friend scurried through the young man's mind. Jounouchi may have been one of the most feared and roughed up street fighters in all of Domino, but he was like a squealing little girl when it came to anything remotely creepy or spooky in nature.

"You've got nothing to worry about their Kaiba. I don't even need to bring someone. Just my dog, it's a bit of rough neighborhood, and the company wil make the night less dull. Take it or leave it."

Fingers laced together in front of him, the CEO stared at the young man, weighing the truth of his words. It was obvious this man was not as foolish as the other supernatural obsessed idiots in school. He definitely seemed determined enough.

"Very well, Mr. Honda. The deal is done. My secretary will escort you downstairs where all the details will be finalized." The CEO's gaze returned to his computer where he began to type again, signaling the meeting was over.

The young man nodded and turned on his heel, exiting the office.

The very next night the boy went to the house with his dog. Despite the attempts by his friend to dissuade him, he firmly stated he was going, no matter what his idiot of his friend said.

Walking into the old abandoned house, his large German Shepherd Blankey faithfully by his side, he spotted an old fire place. The stone surrounding it had begun to crack, and the paint was peeling away. But there was still some wood left, and after a few tries a good warm fire began to burn. Making himself as comfortable as possible on the old, dusty rotting couch, with his dog laying down on the floor in front of his feet, he waited and his dog waited with him.

Most of the night passed without incident, the old house would creek and groan occasionally, but was still as silently as ever. The young man smirked, this would be easiest payment he had ever earned.

But just after midnight the infamous witching hour, he heard a soft moaning from outside. At first he thought it must be the wind, whistling through the open windows. But then he realized it was someone singing, softly and sadly through the woods. It sounded something like this:

"**Me tie dough-ty walker!"**

_It's just someone singing, probably hired by Kaiba to try and freak me out, _the boy reassured himself. He noticed his dog and become alert, her ears pricked and head cocked. Honda thought she would begin to bark, but instead she began to sing! Softly and sadly:

"**Lynchee kinchy colly molly dingo dingo!"**

He was completely stunned! His dog may have been very energetic and loud, but never in all his life and she uttered a word! Let alone a whole sentence! Then the mysterious voice returned, a little louder, a little closer:

"**Me tie dough-ty walker!"**

This time Honda tried to keep his dog from answering. He didn't no what kind of trick was going on, but he didn't want whoever was singing to find them.

But his dog ignored his attempts and sang again:

"**Lynchee kinchy colly molly dingo dingo!"**

For a while the house once more filled with dusty silence. But a half-hour later the singing returned. It sounded like it was in the back yard of the house and the song was the same:

"**Me tie dough-ty walker!"**

Again the Honda tried to keep his dog from answering. But Blankey ignored his attempts and stood up, singing louder than ever:

"**Lynchee kinchy colly molly ding dingo!"**

Soon Honda heard the singing again. It echoed down the old cracked chimney:

"**Me tie dough-ty walker!"**

Blankey sang right back, loud and mournful:

"**Lynchee kinchy colly molly dingo dingo!"**

Suddenly a muffled tumbling was heard coming down the chimney. A rotting, bloody head missed the crackling fire and landed next to Blankey, blank eyes staring. The dog took one look and without a sound fell over and died on the spot.

The head slowly turned and stared at Honda, who eyes were wide with terror. It slowly opened its mouth, and –

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"!**

**

* * *

**

*** This is a reference to the very first of the manga, labeled Season Zero in the anime. The Chopman is killed during Death-T.**

**A/N: Yes, Honda really does have a dog, volume 10 of the manga if you're interested. Hope your October goes well! R&R!**


	3. Hello Anzu

**Hello, Anzu!**

* * *

**A/N**: Once again we near Halloween, and it's time to pull out some good ghost stories and throw our poor characters into them. Yayy!

**Warnings**: Not much for this one except there's mild peachshipping. Also AU, which will be pretty obvious.

* * *

One Mutou Yugi was traveling down the almost deserted street to his school for a dance. The clip clop of his nice dress shoes echoed throughout, as he marched himself onward. Shy as he was, he wouldn't usually go but he had promised Jonouchi he'd be there. One thing you could count on Yugi was to never break his promises, especially to his friends.

So now he found himself dressed in one of his best suits, cleaned and ironed so much it was stiffer than a ramrod pole. It was a miracle he'd gotten into it at all, but somehow with the help of his insistent mother he'd forced himself into it, complete with a pearl white dress shirt and a bow tie, that almost felt like it was trying to strangle him. Or maybe it too was pulling him onward like someone grabbing the collar of a dog, he wasn't sure.

As uncomfortable as he was, it was understandable that it took him a while to notice someone following him down the beaten sidewalk. It wasn't until the hairs stood up on the back of his neck, that he failed compelled to turn around.

A figure could be seen down the street behind him, almost floating along. It only took him a moment to realize it was a girl; her long flowing dress graced the ground lightly. He even could hear the clip-clop of her heels echo throughout the night air.

He felt his shoulders drop and his body out of its coiled state like a rattlesnake that slithered away from an avoided threat. Being the polite and kind creature that he was, he stopped to wait for the girl. She too was probably going to the school dance, so why not take comfort from the chilling atmosphere?

He stood waiting patiently as she approached, and the dim lighting seemed to grow like the opening of a play or dance, brighter and brighter until a new scene was given detail. The young girl's features became apparent, short brown hair, soft sapphire blue eyes.

It was Anzu.

His heart leapt with untold joy, maybe even skipped a beat or two in its haste to do so. Anzu was one of his best friends and childhood crush. Having her around might make this night worthwhile after all. It was like the promise of new hope after the darkest and bloodiest of battles.

Immediately he his hand rose to up to wave at her, the words "Hello Anzu" rising to his lips like the incoming tide. But just as they began to move, the damn that was his logical and precise memory appeared out of nowhere with some chilling news.

There was a reason he wasn't expecting Anzu. She was dead.

She had died last year in a freak dancing accident, yet there she was all dressed up for the dance like a princess for the ball.

Joy froze over into terror like a river in January. His legs were shaking with the need to run, his amethyst eyes widening as they tried removing this illusion. No longer leaping, his hearting was beating faster and faster as if it would suddenly burst from his chest and run away down the street itself.

But no matter what pure fear clawed inside him, it seemed wrong to run from Anzu, so he turned around and walked as fast as his short legs could go to the school. When he glanced back, Anzu was still following him.

He even took a shortcut through some back alleys, the kind that even Jonouchi and Honda who were raised in Domino's underbelly tended to avoid. But no matter what Yugi did, Anzu followed him more surely than the sun's path across the sky.

When he finally arrived at the school (it felt like eons had gone by, but time seemed to have a nasty habit of turning on its head when something unpleasant was occurring) he pushed his midget like fame through the hoards of fellow students. He even ignored Jonouchi and Honda as the waved and yelled for him to join them at the punch bowl. The only coherent thought marching its way through his head like a garrison was _he needs to get away from here!_

Finally he worked his way to the back wall, confident he had lost her in the vast crowd that ebbed and flowed around him like the sea. But just as he breathed a heavy sigh of relief, a sparkle caught his eye.

Anzu was coming towards him, and Yugi was caught like a steer in a pen as she approached. She came so close she brushed up against him, ice cold to the touch. Where there skin had met it felt like ice was spreading in his veins and beginning to freeze his heart and lungs. He hiccuped as he tried to keep from hyperventilating.

Eyes the size of dinner plates, he watched her stop in front of him and wait. That soft and gentle smile painted on her face like a porcelain doll. He desperately wanted to say "Hello Anzu" like he did when she was alive, when she waited patiently for him to walk with her to school every morning. But he couldn't speak, couldn't move, couldn't do anything but stare into the sea of blue that was her eyes.

She smiled again as sapphire met amethyst, two jewels reflecting each other's brilliance in infinity, until she leaned closer….

… And vanished.

* * *

**R&R**


	4. Strangers

_**Strangers**_

* * *

**A/N:** Not particularly spooky, but it wouldn't leave me alone so here you go.

* * *

Seto Kaiba, CEO of the prestigious Kaiba Corp. and true master the great Blue-Eyes White Dragon, was not one to mingle with the crowd. Or even the general public if he could avoid it. Besides the occasional tournaments, public announcements, and other engagements demanded in running a multi-billion yen company, he was a solitary man, who valued his time highly. There was time for only one person in his schedule, only one person out of 6.9 billion people he deemed worthy of his undivided attention. Three guesses as to whom.

But that person isn't important in this particularly story, although he did play a role in how Seto Kaiba ended up in his current position: Which was currently sitting among a churning sea of people at the local middle school as students bustled up and down the stage preparing for the holiday's festivities. Dressed in his Battle City decor, complete with flaring white trench coat and blindingly shiny buckles, he sat in stark contrast to the various orange, blacks, and macabre array of attire.

He would've preferred just staying in his suit and tie, but Mokuba insisted that even if wasn't going to dress up he shouldn't look like he wasn't going to just another board meeting. So they settled on his usual dueling outfit.

So now he sat on a hard plastic chair waiting for festivities to get under way, when a woman approached and sat herself beside him. She wore plain and simple clothes, and didn't present herself any different from the other parents and family members mingling about. She opened a book and began reading as quietly.

This continued throughout the entire procession, the woman simply reading and never once looking up to see what was going on around her. Even during applause and cheering when all eyes were fixed on the stage, she continued to ignore the rest of the world as if it didn't exist.

Seto applauded when appropriate and kept his eyes fully fixed on Mokuba and his performance. Yet he couldn't help but notice this strange woman and her even stranger behavior. With laser like precision his ice cold blue eyes scanned the cover of the book she was reading. A slight smirked graced his lips as the words 'ghost' and 'supernatural' registered in his mechanical brain. The woman must have finally noticed, because she glanced up at him and lowered the old leather bound book ever so slightly.

"You don't believe in ghosts or the supernatural?" she asked quietly.

"Hardly," he responded with a slightly bored edge to it. "It's all just overactive imaginations and simple trickery. Nothing but a con." He felt like he was talking to Yugi and his pack of miscreants about more of their Egyptian mythology nonsense.

"Well I do." She replied. "There are ghosts everywhere, especially if you know where to look."

"Really." Cold disinterested sarcasm bled through clearly. He stared towards the front.

"Of course. Haven't you ever felt or seen anything beyond logical reasoning?"

"No. Science has disproved many of the so called 'Paranormal Phenomenon.' Like I said, its all just a bunch of superstitious fools fueled by an equally superstitious society. I haven't ever seen anything paranormal, and I never will."

"Haven't you?" She replied, her voice slightly cocky and smooth. Seto turned slightly and even the great and mighty duelist's eyes widened slightly as he watched the woman vanish.

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
